Step Back In Time
by Double Your Pleasure
Summary: With Rose at her wit's end, she finds herself fighting with her best friend Scorpius, but things get strange when they find themselves in Hogwarts - 8 years before they were born. RxS - main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : This is my first story and, while I am incredibly proud of my work, I'm afraid it hasn't been BETA-ed. If anyone would be willing to BETA future chapters of this story, I ask that you leave a comment saying so and I will get back to you ASAP. Also, the story has been rated for later chapters.

PS: My pairings are in no way decided yet, so suggestions will always be welcome. Also, while Rose and Scorpius, the two main characters, are from Second Gen, they will be interacting with Trio Gen characters thanks to time travel. The possibilities are endless.

Thank you.

* * *

"Has the fighting stopped yet?" the tall, blond boy stooped slightly so that his friend could hear his hushed words. They were on a moving train and surrounded by all their fellow students - hardly a place to discuss such a thing, in the girls eyes. Never the less she looked up, pushing a stray strand of auburn hair back behind her ear and shaking her head, an action which seemed almost undetectable. But Scorpius saw. Opening his mouth, he leaned forward once again to continue with another question but his friend shot him a ferocious glare, one which would silence even the bravest of men.

"Pass me that last cauldron cake, Jamie." she replied, motioning to her cousin who sat across the table from her, his longish hair falling untidily into his eyes, although it did not mask the way he was staring at Scorpius. If there was anyone in the world which James Potter would have 'bumped off' it would most definitely have been Scorpius. "Jamie?" Rose repeated, waving a hand in front of her cousin's face.

James' eyes flickered, green hues settling on Rose's face. "Cauldron cake, got it." James reached over to take a cauldron cake from the immense pile of sweets which the six occupants of the carriage had amassed between them. When his fingers were just millimetres away from the shiny purple packet, he saw it swiped from under his nose - his brother Albus hastily opening the packet and taking a quick bite from it as he nodded intently, listening to his friend Lycander's story, completely oblivious to the fact that his brother had been about to take it. "Oi!" James cried, taking a swipe at his younger brother in a manor which reminded Rose of her father, Ron. "I was gonna get that for Rose, Squib." James snarled, glaring at Albus who stared back in fear.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius were returning for their fifth year at Hogwarts, while James' was beginning his sixth. Albus had always been a quiet boy - a trait which was found in neither his mother nor his father - and had always flat out refused to partake in any acts of violence, squabbles or fights with his brother. It was for that reason that Rose felt such a need to stand up for her cousin. "It's quite alright, James," she said slowly, reaching across the table and plucking a Chocolate Frog from the pile, instead. "I'll just have one of these." There was an awkward silence as Rose removed the packaging from her sweet and produced the card, tossing it aside before saying. "It was mum, again."

Scorpius let out a slight laugh - the idea of Rose's mother being on a Chocolate Frog Card didn't seem to phase any of them, but he still found it quite funny. "Don't worry, Malfoy," James said, emphasising the last word. "You'll never see your father on a Chocolate Frog Card. Not unless they do a limited edition Death Eaters set." A small smirk played at his lips as all colour drained from the already pale Malfoy's face.

"James, that's an awful thing to say." replied his younger sister Lily who, for the most part of the journey, had remained silent as she listened to Lysander's stories of the summer. "Dad always speaks very highly of Scorpius's grandmother…"

"But not his father…" James replied, laughing cruelly.

"James, you promised…" Rose replied, her eyes narrowing once more. "This summer. We agreed. You'd leave Scorpius alone, and I wouldn't tell anyone about -"

"Shut up!" James shouted, the five other members of the carriage staring at him. No one was surprised that James had shouted - he was an infamous hothead and was forever finding himself in trouble with the teachers for his quick temper - but he had never shouted at Rose. Albus, a thousand times, Scorpius, one hundred more. But never Rose. Rose and Lily were the babies of the family, the only girls and by far, the best treated. Four mouths agape as their owners stared at him - for Scorpius had gotten over his shock most quickly and turned to stare out of the window - James swallowed hard, shaking his head before shrugging. "Fine." He replied weakly, his voice seeming one thousand times quieter than it had done the last time he had spoken.

"We should probably start getting ready," Lily said, following Scorpius and staring out of the foggy window. "I can see Hogwarts in the distance." Pushing herself to her feet, the petite, thirteen year old grabbed her bag from the baggage rack and began pulling her school robes out of it, Lysander and Albus following suit. The older three, however, remained in their chairs. For Scorpius, the train journey had come much too soon - James had been made a Gryffindor prefect and Scorpius was sure that James would pick on him, simply for being his father's son - it could be the only reason for James couldn't even use house rivalry as an excuse, for Scorpius, like Rose, was a Ravenclaw.

Almost fifteen minutes later, all six occupants of the compartment were fully dressed in their Hogwarts robes - two Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors and Lysander, the only Hufflepuff his mother had assured him that Hufflepuffs were the coolest and that she had desperately wanted to be in that house - especially after she heard the head of house discuss Nargles. James had adjusted his prefects badge so much that his robes now bore many small holes, where the pin had been rammed through, again and again. "Aunt Ginny will kill you if she sees the state of those robes…" Rose stated simply, staring as James readjusted his badge once more. "You know what she's like. 'Ron and I, we had it hard at your age. Everything we owned was second hand…' What a load of crap…"

Scorpius would have, at this point, enjoyed telling Rose that her Aunt Ginny was not speaking 'a load of crap' and that his father had informed them that the Weasleys did in fact live in second hand clothes, just to infuriate James. But instead, he stayed quiet, gloating inwardly to himself as Rose eyed him suspiciously. The two had, of course, become friends before realizing the others' parents - Rose was simply led to believe that while Scorpius came from a rich, pure blood family, that it was simply inherited wealth and that no one really knew of them, insisting that his surname was Greengrass. Well, that little lie lasted until Sorting occurred, with the name Scorpius Malfoy being called and an appalled looking Rose punching her new found friend in the arm.

And now, as he stood side by side with Rose, almost a foot taller than her, that first day seemed almost lightyears away. They had been through so much - mainly trouble James had caused - and yet, here they were. Fifth years. Rose, like her cousin, was now Prefect while Scorpius had lost out on this 'privilege' - "Naturally," Draco had said when no Prefect badge arrived. "That bitch McGonnagle never liked me either…" - instead, the title of male Prefect, for fifth year Ravenclaw having been awarded to Oliver McAllum, a rather unkown Ravenclaw who 'blended in' too much, in Scorpius' opinion. He could not help but feel slightly cheated as he stared at the badge on Rose's chest, turning a deep shade of scarlet when he realized that the whole carriage could see where his gaze was cast.

The train came to a shuddering halt - distracting the rest of the carriage from Scorpius' wandering eye, the sudden clang of trunks being dragged from the racks ringing throughout the Hogwarts Express as the students began to descend the train. Finally, thought Scorpius, dragging his trunk behind him, making his way onto the platform. James is such a pompous little git… The blond boy rubbed his eye wearily as he helped Rose down from the train. "Posing bastard," James called from the distance. He had quickly grabbed his trunk and made off with his friends, keen to start the great feast. This remark, however, went unnoticed by Rose as she jumped down onto the platform and joined Scorpius and Lily, the rest of the group having quickly left to catch up with their own friends.

"Rose," piped up Lily, her sweet voice barely audible over the hustle and bustle of trunks being dragged in the direction of the Thestral carriages. "Rose, Chastity's just over there and I promised her we'd get to the school quickly…We never got to see the sorting last year because sixth years were sitting beside us and…We want to get really good seats this year…" But her words caught the wind as the third year ran, eager to catch up with her friend and beat the new seventh years to _those_ seats.

"You'd think I was her mother the way she acts…" Rose sighed, pushing yet another stray, auburn hair from her eyes. "The minute aunt Ginny leaves her at King's Cross she latches herself onto me like a…like a…"

"Limpet?" Scorpius offered, much to Rose's amusement. Scorpius had found Muggle animals quite hilarious upon learning about them in Muggle Studies and it appeared he had memorised each one - just in case such a conversation should come up. "Come on, there's an empty carriage over there." Guiding both his trunk and Rose in the direction of the Thestral-drawn carriage, Scorpius was determined not to let anyone else share their mode of transport. Rose had quickly brought the topic of her parents to a halt on the train but the young Malfoy was more than aware of a problem in the Weasley household and would not rest until Rose had told him about it.

As the two Ravenclaw students reached the carriage, Scorpius hoisted the two trunks onto the floor before clambering in, helping Rose in first, of course, the young Malfoy taking his seat beside her. "So," he began as the invisible, winged animals began trundling along, carrying the two towards the school. "You were saying about your parents…" He had hoped he sounded casual, as though he had simply forgotten that Rose didn't want to speak about it but the look on his friend's face clearly told him that he seemed nosy, more than anything.

"I wasn't saying anything, _Malfoy_." she snapped, sighing almost as soon as the words had left her mouth. "I'm sorry, Scorpius." The blond boy was rather glad at the renewed use of his first name - he was only ever addressed by his surname by teachers, and of course, James. "It's just that…Well, things have been so tense lately and Hugo doesn't even seem to notice." Rose sniffed loudly, her eyes welling up instantly. "My dad…He can be so cruel to mum. Especially around the summer and he won't even let me 'round yours to get away…"

"Yes well you can blame father for that…" Scorpius said, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I don't think any father would enjoy his daughter being called 'a filthy little half blood' by her best friend's father…"

Rose smiled, looking up at Scorpius through slightly watery eyes. "Well, it's pretty amazing what gets said when there's firewhiskey on hand…"

"Believe me, father doesn't need Firewhiskey to act like such a prat."

"It's amazing really - how our dad's wont ever be friends. I mean, both of them are complete idiots, even if it's in two totally different ways. You're lucky you know," Rose let out another sniff, wiping her eyes as she did so. "At least your dad loves your mum. Mine can't even be in the same room as her - they think we don't know but…" She trailed off, her shoulders shaking as she broke down in silent sobs.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean, every couple fights. Just last Christmas mother threw father out for a month after he slept with someone else. It's natural to fight. You can't live with someone all that time without falling out with them." Scorpius was grasping at straws. He had no idea how to console his best friend - how could he when he barely knew what was going on. Rose had always been most secretive about her parents' problems although she had let slip, just before the summer, that they had been fighting for quite sometime. "Rose? Rose, are you okay?"

"Gobbledygook."

"What?!"

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Scorpius was met with a grin as Rose dried her red eyes. "It doesn't matter you know. They'll be alright, I guess. Like you said, every couple fight. But..who did your dad sleep with?"

Scorpius' cheeks went slightly pink. "That really doesn't matter. All that matters is they're back together and I don't have to hear about 'that useless prat' or 'that fat bitch' every time I see one of them…" Shaking his head, he could feel a smirk playing at his lips although his father's infidelity had left him most embarrassed - especially when he had found out who had been the not-so-lucky lady.

"Dad says you're just like him…" Rose whispered, moving closer to her friend. "Your dad, I mean. I don't know if that's a good thing or not…"

Wrapping his arm around the pretty redhead, Scorpius laughed a little. "I doubt it, babe. From what I've heard, they hated each other. Always fighting. And there was something about a broken wand…"

Rose giggled softly, cuddling up to the blond. There had been much speculation about the two friends, debating about whether they were more than friends or not and, while they did seem much closer than 'just friends' nothing had happened. Not that Scorpius wouldn't have wanted it to.

* * *

**Author's Notes : Well, that's the first chapter. Reviews are loved, although not necessary. **

**Thanks again.**

**Stephanie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Step Back In Time  
**Author**: Double Your Pleasure // Stephanie  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all. I just manipulate :)**  
Characters/Pairings:** Scorpius, Rose, James, Albus, Roxanne etc... SO FAR. **  
Rating:** T, may get M :)**  
Warnings:** This starts off as a new-gen fanfiction but, thanks to the magic of time travel, it is eventually a trio-gen.**  
When:** Seventh year for Harry, Ron & Hermione; Fifth year for Scorpius & Rose.**  
Summary: **Rose is at her wits end with her parents and now she's fallen out with Scorpius. But things get even stranger when the two friends find themselves being transported to Hogwarts, 8 years before they were born.

* * *

_Tiny alteration to canon, I should point out here : the Battle of Hogwarts? Yeah, that took place in GINNY's seventh year and the trio - as well as Malfoy - attended their seventh year happily although the impending doom of war was looming over them. It was a pretty non-eventful year, in terms of the previous 'big trials' they had._

_Thank you Kiah, who spurred me to write this chapter. I always intended on updating, I just had no motivation. Lets see which is more popular - this or Grateful.  
_

* * *

"No, you can't copy my notes Scorpius because you should have been listening," Rose was fuming already and it was only the first day back. After a particularly painful lesson on the Gargoyle wars of 1603, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had been dismissed from their History of Magic lesson with a three foot long essay on the use of weapons in said wars. Scorpius who, as usual, had not been listening, was at a loss. How could he write an essay with no notes? "And, guess what? You just reminded me - what happened to my notes on the Strengthening Solution we made last year? Snape almost failed me on that you know?!"

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," the blond mused shaking his head. "Wasn't it you who said - and I believe I quote : 'That's all in the past now and we should move on.' So, lets just move on and forget about the Strengthening Solution - you passed. You always do. Basically, we have two options : you give me the notes and I attempt a pathetic essay, father gets a letter home from Binns and there's a whole lot of problems about how I'm 'clearly not his son' OR you keep the notes, write my essay too and I go on being the heir to Malfoy Manor. What one sounds better to you?"

"I wish you weren't his son, you know?" Rose sighed, her anger at the boy's short attention span long forgotten. "I don't think we'd have so many problems if you weren't. We be friends and no one would care - Dad would let me over your place anytime and you could come to mine. We could be proper best friends. But we can't cause you're a Malfoy."

"Couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're a Weasley, could it? You cant just blame one side of the argument. Your dad was just as bad as mine, Rose and you know it. You've said it yourself!" Scorpius couldn't believe it - had Rose really just blamed everything on his father? Yes, his father had been in the wrong - they had known this from the start and had both decided that they would never blame each other's parents due to the fact that neither of them were angels.

"My dad didn't sign up to kill people Scorpius, remember that," adjusting a stray piece of wispy auburn hair behind her ear, Rose Weasley looked up at the blond poignantly before shaking her head and walking away, her tiny heels clicking against the cold, hard floor. Scorpius' gaze followed her for a moment or two before she turned a corner at the end of the corridor, hiding her from sight.

"What the fuck was that all about?" he muttered to himself, running a hand through his short hair. He had only been joking about the essay - of course he would write one. Sure, it was bound to be of his usual, dreadful calibre for History of Magic, but he would write one. She didn't have to take it so seriously, to turn it so personal and to bring his father into it. Maybe it was problems at home, he wondered. Ron could be a real bastard at times and was forever complaining at Hermione.

Scorpius smiled a little at the thought of Hermione - she had always treated him very nicely on the rare occasions that they had met and never once did she belittle his father, at least not in front of him. From what he could tell, she was the nice parent of the two and he couldn't for the love of Merlin see what she saw in Ron.

At the age of twenty one, Ron had taken up a job with the Ministry of Magic as Head of The Department Of Games And Sports, taking over from Ludo Bagman. Naturally it had cause quite a stir amongst the wizarding world : the new Head of Games and Sports had been given the position based on his involvement in Lord Voldemort's destruction. It was the only excuse that could be given for Ron had never worked a day in his life and had only played Quidditch in sixth year - it was hardly the credentials needed for such a high profile job. With so much controversy surrounding his job, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had been left no option but to fire him and give the position to a much better qualified wizard : Wimbourne Wasps captain Roger Davies.

Ron had found solace in the bottom of the Firewhiskey bottle and, for a few years, ceased to leave his drunken stupor - this had infuriated both Ginny and Harry who had been forced to have many ultimatums with him. Hermione, however, battled on relentlessly. Having married at nineteen - "Much too early," according to a re-memory-modified Mrs Granger - the young witch felt an obligation to stay with her husband, even if it was only to prove her parents wrong. As a mediwtich in St Mungo's, she trundled on working day and night to cater for her and her dead-beat husband.

At twenty six, when she had found herself to be expecting Rose, Ginny had almost forced her to leave Ron - "Do you want to buy nice things for your baby or pay for his Firewhiskey, Hermione?" she had demanded - but, sticking to the rules, Hermione went back to him. This time, she found herself with a caring, loving husband. A husband who refused to drink, ever again. It was a promise he kept, funnily enough. Soon after Rose's birth came Hugo, Ron's 'little man'. Not that he didn't care for Rose - Rose had been her father's princess from the day she was born. But the arrival of Hugo seemed to pull the family together - the family was complete and finally, Hermione stopped worrying about Ron.

And that was as far as Rose had told Scorpius before she had collapsed into sobs, crying into a large handkerchief Hagrid had made for her mother. Maybe Ron's drinking again, thought Scorpius. It surely seemed believable. He had seen him at King's Cross standing sulkily against a wall while Hermione kissed her children goodbye. Astoria had been there too although Scorpius hadn't cared much - his mother had never been the affectionate type and it only bothered him when she was there. He had to see all the other children get goodbye kisses and cuddles, and what did he get? "Goodbye Scorpius. Your father will write to you," and a wave of her hand. Some mother she was.

Kicking the wall outside the History of Magic class, where he had remained immobile until the kick, Scorpius manoeuvred the strap of his book bag and began making his way down to dinner where he could - hopefully - beg some notes off Albus.  


* * *

  
Rose was not in the mood to speak with anyone. She and Scorpius rarely argued or said anything bad to the other, it just wasn't in their nature but, just over an hour ago, she had insulted his father. Called him a killer, in blunt terms. Truth was, every one knew Draco Malfoy had never killed anyone. In 'Hogwarts: A History - New Edition' it clearly said that the curse which killed Albus Dumbledore came from the wand of one Severus Snape, now deceased. Draco hadn't killed anyone and he hadn't wanted to. Hermione had told her daughter so after Ron had reminded her that she was 'best friends with the son of the guy who killed the world's greatest Wizard'.

_There was no reason to snap at Scorpius_, Rose thought to herself. _He didn't do anything wrong. He was only joking…He'll always be the sole heir to the Malfoy mansion. Unless that arsehole of a father of his has some illegitimate kid somewhere. Wouldn't put it past the bastard… _Where was this hostility towards Scorpius' father coming from? It made no sense - that book could have lied. Who was that Justin Finch-Fletchley, anyways and awhat right did he have writing such slander?But she knew the resentment went much deeper than what she had read not so long ago. Her father was so hate filled, so was James. But not her. She didn't mind the Malfoys, and not just Scorpius - in fact, Scorpius' grandmother had sent her a gorgeous set of silk dress robes as a Christmas present. Ron had forbidden her to wear them in his house because nothing a Malfoy had touched was welcome there.

"Rosie!" came a holler from the other end of the corridor, a caramel skinned girl with her long dark hair pulled back into a braid came running towards her, broomstick in one hand, book in the other. The girl came to a shuddering halt in front of her cousin. "Not good, eh? Gryffindor Captain and I can't even sprint from one end of the corridor to the other."

Rose smiled weakly back at her cousin, Roxanne. "Auntie Ang' will have you doing all sorts of sit ups and weights and goodness knows what else to get you match fit," she said quietly. "But, why were you chasing me through the corridors? Shouldn't you be training now? You Gryffindors are usually down in the field battling the Slytherins for first training slot by now…"

"Oh my way down," Roxanne waved her hand, telling her younger cousin that it was all under control. "See, Fred's mate Nathan - he's in my year - set off a bit of a diversion in the Slytherin Common Room. They can't get out of it, see? So there's no chance of them getting down to the field before us." With a mischievous grin that would have made her father and his late brother proud, the Gryffindor shook her head. "And, you dropped this." She brought the book she was holding up to eye level. "Death Eaters through the ages?"

"New part of the History of Magic course. Have to write an essay on the most dangerous Death Eaters of all time. Scorpius has it easy - it's his grandfather and great-aunt." It was a lame excuse and one unlikely to fool Roxanne but the girl was itching to get down to the Quidditch field and let it pass. "Thanks though," she said, taking the book of from her cousin and stashing it into her book bag. Waving, she watched her cousin sprint back off in the direction she'd come, muttering, "Of all the books that could have fallen…"

There was no essay on Death Eaters - Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange's names had never been uttered by Professor Binns in front of the class and it was unlikely that they ever would. It had been curiosity that had led to Rose checking the book out of the library after her minor spat with Scorpius. "Do you have any books on…Death Eaters?" she had asked Madame Pince who, nearing ninety, struggled to hear the hushed word. After many repetitions of the word, the librarian had finally hobbled off to bring out two books : "Death and Me" by Michael Eater and "Death Eaters Through The Ages" by Justin Finch-Fletchley. She had quickly run to a table in a far corner, opening the book at the contents and spotting the chapter she was desperate to read : The Malfoys page 300 - 450.

"Doesn't surprise me, really," she had muttered to herself. One hundred and fifty pages dedicated to just one family but, considering it was the Malfoys, that was nothing. Whole books had been written on their involvement with the Dark Lord and Rose was keen to read all of them. Yes, it was nice to hear Scorpius' and her father's turn of events but Ron was incredibly biased and Scorpius hadn't exactly been around at the time of the events and could only go on what he had been told by his father : another biased source.

"I, Justin Finch-Fletchley," the introduction to the chapter read. "Had the pleasure of attending Hogwarts with one Draco Malfoy, who would later go on to attempt to kill our headmaster…." Rose had rolled her eyes, she knew all this. Where was the juicy stuff? The facts? Her eyes caught as she saw her mother's name halfway down the page. "I distinctly remember one event in seventh year in which he tried to kill Hermione Granger."

"That BASTARD!" she had cried out, forgetting she was in a library where it was deemed unrespectable to make such noise. She snapped the book closed, taking it to Madame Pince to check out before stowing it away in her bag and storming off to dinner, prepared to show Scorpius just what that bastard had written about his father - how dare he spread such lies. It was only when she was halfway down the corridor that she remembered Scorpius probably wasn't speaking to her.

And slowly, as Roxanne walked away from the redhead, the thought started to creep into her head : Did Mr Malfoy really try to kill mum?


	3. Chapter 3

**Basically, I'll just get on with the story...**

**The time travel happens in the next chapter, if you're wondering :D**

**

* * *

**"You think something's up with Scorpius?" Albus asked, staring across the house tables. For the past five minutes Scorpius had sat staring at a blank piece of parchment, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he repeatedly scored his work out with his quill. On the parchment so far, was his name - followed by a series of scribbles. How could he write an essay on the importance of weapons in the Gargoyle wars. _Gargoyles had wars?!_ Scorpius had wondered incredulously, reading the essay title. _And here was me thinking they were calm compared to us…Wonder what weapons they used?_ Of course, he would have known this, had he listened in class. "You think him and Rose have fallen out?"

"Hope so," said James, greedily rubbing his hands together as he prepared to dine. "Serves the smug git right - I've been saying it for years, Al. She doesn't need to hang around with scum like him. That's all he is - scum. Just like the rest of his family."

Albus tutted loudly, just like his mother did when James went on his rants about Scorpius and shook his head. "You know that's not true, Jamie. Dad always says-"

"Dad's wrong, yeah? You remember when he said Uncle George would give up the shop but he didn't? He was wrong then. He's wrong again." James thumped his fist on the table, sending a first year's soup flying into the air. The brown-haired boy squeaked with embarrassment as Albus cleaned him up muttering an apology on behalf of his brother. "Look Al, Scorpius has only ever brought this family trouble and you know it. You remember when Rose went home to Uncle Ron and told him what that arse Malfoy's dad said to her? You remember when she was crying her eyes out because he wouldn't see her during the summer? You remember when he left her at school during the Christmas holidays when she was only staying for him? You remember when she got into trouble for sneaking out late to help him send an owl to his dad? You remember? Nothing but trouble!"

"You've got it all wrong," said Lily, sliding into the seat beside her eldest brother. She nodded wisely and reached over to get herself a bread roll. "Uncle Ron's said plenty of horrible things about Scorpius, so they're even with that one. And he wouldn't see her during the summer because his dad took him to France. And when they snuck out late, it was to beg his dad in that owl for him to stay during the Christmas holidays and…well, Mr. Malfoy just didn't listen to the begging. You're being very unfair James…"

"What is it with this family, eh? The whole lot of you think that boy's fuckin' fantastic," James glowered at the blond who was scratching his head with the end of the quill, leaving a dark ink blot against his pale skin. "Mum thinks he's a genius and asks him to tutor Al - thank Merlin for his dad stayin' true to his roots is what I say. You lot disgust me. You just cant see it can you - Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to be friends."

"But he's not a Slytherin, Jamie," Lily said now dipping her roll into her boiling onion soup. Taking a bite of it, she remained silent until she had devoured that piece - she was very 'into' manners and was keen not to follow her brother's suit and speak with her mouth open. "He's a Ravenclaw, just like Rosie." When James made a noise, much like a cat being strangled, Lily tutted in a most Molly Weasley-like fashion. "You remind me a lot of Scorpius' father - or at least, what I've heard of him…" Albus merely nodded as James exploded once more.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so bitter over something that happened long before we were born - in his case, he was only a baby when Voldemort fell, but he was bitter about it. You pick on the younger, the weaker, the pitiable. You swagger about the school like you own the place….Uncle Ron said he was the exact same, you know?"

"Talking about my dad?" Scorpius stood just behind Albus, the dark ink spot still visible on his skin - even more so as he rubbed his head in embarrassment, smudging the blot. The Ravenclaw looked most uncomfortable, although he attempted to shoot a half hearted smile towards Lily; the result simply giving him a pained expression. He didn't wait for an answer to his question and instead simply turned to face Albus. "Al, you got the notes on the wars of 1603? I wrote down the title of the essay but…ehh…"

"You slept?" Albus laughed toothily, reaching into his bag to retrieve the notes. "What happened to Rosie's - surely she wasn't sleeping too?!"

"She's…Well we kinda had a bit of a falling out, see.." James made an ill-disguised 'fist in the air' gesture, to celebrate this news. Scorpius ignored it. "She kinda went mad…started talking about father being a murderer…" Again, James made no attempt to hide his joy at this fact. "…And then she stormed off. Not sure where she went really…" with another rub of the forehead, Scorpius smudged the ink even further.

"Scorpius?" Lily giggled, pointing at his forehead. "You've got a little…ink." With one look at his now blue hand, Scorpius let out a low groan as Albus attempted to 'scourgify' it; resulting in Scorpius' skin feeling incredibly raw but removing nothing but skin. The blue ink stood out hard against his pale skin.

"I'll…I'll get that the Muggle way. Thanks Al," he called, taking the notes from the youngest Potter brother and running off to the bathroom to clean his face.  


* * *

  
Rose was running now, a light jog through the corridors as she was jostled by the students, eager to get the great hall. Of course, she was more eager to get to Scorpius, but really no one could tell. Can't just storm up to him and start accusing, can I? she mused to herself as she turned a particularly sharp corner and sent a small first year's brass scales flying into the air. This was only a hindrance to the usually helpful Ravenclaw and she continued to run without so much as a second glance at the girl. We don't even know if he did try to kill her…And even if he did, he almost killed dad too. Why would it make any difference? Because it's in a book, Rose. That's why. Anyone who wants to read Death Eaters; they'd see it. But surely it mentions in other books about dad…

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she spied her friend leaving the second floor boys bathrooms, tentatively rubbing at his forehead which was now a beaming Gryffindor red. He kept his eyes down as she approached him, assuming that she was only there to accuse his father more. And in a way, she was, but not in a particularly scathing way : she simply wanted to know if he had tried to kill her mother. "Scorpius?" Ignored. "Scorpius, I was in the library reading and I saw your dad in a book." Ignored. "And it says he tried to kill my mother."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Rose! You fall out with me, then decide to come back just to tell me how much of a horrible person my dad is? Yeah, thanks, I know. I worked that out when he was shagging your mum, leaving mine heartbroken last Christmas." Scorpius panicked. He hadn't really just said that. He had thought it, not said it. The words had never left his head, or at least that's what he was hoping but the shocked look on Rose's face clearly showed that they had. "I didn't mean that…"

Rose's face seemed to be battling its way through a torrent of emotions. First was anger, her fists balled up ready to strike Scorpius, then it was hurt: she had always accused her father of cheating, of being the bad parent but it seemed it had been the opposite way around and thirdly, she felt cheated herself. Scorpius knew for almost a whole year but hadn't said a thing to her. It happened in mere nanoseconds, her hand swinging upwards and connecting with Scorpius' jaw. While the pain shot through her hand almost instantly, it took Scorpius a few moments to realise what had just happened, the pain hitting him suddenly as his delayed reaction caused him to step back from the red head. "You bastard…" tears threatened to fall as she glared towards her best friend. "My mum…and…that…that…wanker?" Scorpius would very much have liked to respond at this point but the dull ache in his jaw told him to remain quiet. "When did you…how did you…Explain!"

"Rose…Not in the corridor. Come back to the Common Room. Or the Library. Or we could go outside. Just…don't do this in here…" The corridors were full of tiny faces peering at the two friends eager to see the two Ravenclaws fight. People were crammed together as others jostled, first to get through the crowd and to their desired destination then, once they realised what people were seeing, to get the best view. "I'll tell you everything just…not here. We can talk, yeah? And maybe you can conjure me up some ice for my jaw?"

"You deserved it," Rose scowled at the ground, fixing her bag and hauling it back onto her shoulder, the offending book still clutched to her chest. "But we can go back to the Common Room. Turning to the spectators, Rose threatened, "And if I see any of you in or around the Common Room, you'll all be on the wrong end of a Bat Bogey Hex, you hear me?" No one replied but a tiny first year who barely reached Scorpius elbow nodded. "Let's go."

"You know," Scorpius said, trying to lighten the mood as he began to walk alongside Rose, making their way towards the Common Room. "I like this new you. All feisty. It's pretty hot." Draping an arm over her shoulder, he grinned and looked down, hoping she would return his smile.

"Touch me again Malfoy and I'll rip your balls off, now let's go…"****


End file.
